remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Animals United
Animals United (German: Konferenz der Tiere) is a 2010 German 3D computer-animated comedy-adventure film directed and produced by Reinhard Klooss and Holger Tappe. It was released on 7 October 2010 in Germany. The film stars Ralf Schmitz and Thomas Fritsch as a meerkat named Billy and a lion named Socrates in the African Okavango Delta, who go on a quest to discover why their river has unexpectedly dried up. It is based on the 1949 book of the same name by Erich Kästner. The screenplay for the film was written by Oliver Huzly and Reinhard Kloos. An English dub version for Animals United stars James Corden, Stephen Fry, and Andy Serkis. Plot The film is set in Africa's Okavango Delta, and the main characters are a meerkat named Billy and a lion named Socrates. The annual flood has failed to arrive in the Delta, water has become scarce and the native animals fiercely fight over it. Billy and Socrates set out to find more water, and during their quest they meet a rag-tag group of animals from across the world: a polar bear named Sushi, a kangaroo named Toby, a Tasmanian devil named Smiley, two Galápagos tortoises named Winifred and Winston, a rooster named Charles, and a chimpanzee named Toto, all of whom have had their lives ruined by humans in some way and have travelled to Africa. The animals soon discover the reason for the lack of water in the Delta: a dam has been constructed to supply energy for a luxury resort owned by a man named Mr. Smith. Hunter, a poacher, kidnaps Socrates, while the other animals escape. The animals hold a conference where Winifred and Winston explain the deadly future that could be possible for animals. After the conference, however, Winifred and Winston pass away. That day, Billy and the other animals travel through the "Valley of Death" towards the dam. Hunter spots the animals and tries to stop them with a bi-plane, but is stopped by Toto. Maya, Mr. Smith's daughter, frees Socrates from his cage, and sends Hunter down a chute. Down at the bottom of the dam, the buffaloes and rhinos, including Chino and Biggie, charge into the dam. Billy hits a rock into a chute in the dam, which ignites a missile from Hunter's bi-plane, which destroys the dam, and frees the water. To celebrate the water coming back, they have a party. After the party, the animals travel to New York City, where the movie ends with the animals walking through the city with whales calling in the background. Characters Meerkats *Billy is an adventurous, clumsy, easily scared but good-hearted and caring green-eyed gray meerkat who wants to find water to drink. He wants to take some for himself with a bottle made out an orange-colored gourd complete with a cork. He also likes to golf, drum and sing. *Bonnie - Billy's wife and loyal but concerned member of the meerkat family. She has tan fur and light brown eyes compared to her husband's gray fur and green eyes. *Junior - the son of Billy and Bonnie who wants to do one of the things his father likes to do such as taking some water with a gourd. *Other meerkats - often tease Junior about his father's promise, but are convinced at the end. Other animals *Socrates - The vegetarian African lion with a scar on his face and Billy's best friend. His goal is to vanquish the *hunter in revenge for his brother Mambo. *Angie - The elephant with blond hair tied in a ponytail. *Giselle - The giraffe with makeup on her face and blond bangs on her head. She is also Angie's best friend. *Winston - A Galapagos tortoise who was alive for more than 700 years. He's 12 years older than his wife, Winifred. He passes away shortly before the climax. *Winifred - A Galapagos tortoise and Winston's wife who was also alive for more than 700 years. She passes away shortly before the climax. *Charles - The rooster with a French accent who leads the other animals. *Sushi - The polar bear who was damaged by global warming. *Toby - The kangaroo whose ears are hanging down. He likes to drink water. *Ken - The koala who's been rescued by a man after another set the outback on fire. *Smiley - The Tasmanian devil whom Toby the kangaroo befriends. Other his lack of intelligence, clumsiness and inability to speak, Smiley is known for his great gassy flatulent problems but he is also caring, friendly and loyal. *Toto - the chimpanzee who served as an animal test subject on a cruise ship. *Biggie - the rhinoceros against Chino. *Chino - the buffalo against Biggie. *Bob - An aardvark who trumpets like an elephant. *The Leopard - a leopard who looks like a black panther living in the canyon and becomes a vegetarian after fearing Charles for his courageous act. Humans *Mr. Smith - the tour guide of the hotel who initially never cares about animals but money. In the end, when the animals have their water back, the hotel goes bankrupt. *Maya Smith - Smith's daughter who is kind and loves animals. *Hunter - the evil, cruel, unscupolous, sadistic and selfish animal killer. He killed Socrates' brother Mambo. He is defeated near the end of the movie by the animals. Voice cast German *Ralf Schmitz as Erdmännchen Billy *Thomas Fritsch as Löwe Sokrates *Bastian Pastewka as Elefantenkuh Angie *Bianca Krahl as Giraffe Gisela *Margot Rothweiler as Schildkröte Winifred *Peter Gröger as Schildkröte Winston *Constantin von Jascheroff as Erdmännchen *Nicola Devico Mamone as Büffel Chino *Christoph Maria Herbst as Hahn Charles *Oliver Kalkofe as Hoteldirektor Smith *Frank Schaff as Erdmännchen *Tilo Schmitz as Nashorn Biggie *Santiago Ziesmer as Affiger Friseur Bongo English dub *James Corden as Billy *Stephen Fry as Socrates *Dawn French as Angie *Joanna Lumley as Giselle *Jim Broadbent as Winston *Vanessa Redgrave as Winifred *Billie Piper as Bonnie the Meerkat *Tom Wayland as Bob the Aardvark *Andy Serkis as Charles the Cockerel *Jason Donovan as Toby *Omid Djalili as Bongo *Mischa Goodman as Junior *Bella Hudson as Sushi *Oliver Green as Ken *Jason Griffith as Toto the Chimpanzee *Sean Schemmel as Biggie the Rhinoceros *Marc Thompson as Chino the Buffalo *Oliver Wyman as Smiley *Ruben Lloyd, Jimmy Zoppi and Gary McHenley as Vultures *Kim Holland as Maya *Veronica Taylor as The Mole Category:Hemdale Film Corporation animated films Category:Non-Disney films